


Velvet Touch

by Faerydae



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Jim needs sleep, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oswald's velvet suit, They both deserve a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerydae/pseuds/Faerydae
Summary: Jim is too exhausted to be in denial.





	Velvet Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little story inspired by thekeyholder and this outfit:  
> 
> 
> It's also betaed by thekeyholder and dedicated to her, too, because she's amazing and believed in my ability to write, for no reason whatsoever %))

Jim was tired.

He hadn't had a holiday in weeks and his eyes hurt the moment he woke up after a few hours of uneasy sleep. They say sleep deprivation can have the same effect as getting drunk, but guess what? He still felt like he needed to get a drink. 

All in all, he was in no shape to meet Oswald Cobblepot and make him give up Jerome's location. Not after getting him into Arkham (again) and letting Harvey arrest him when he had actually helped them (again). 

But there he was, at the manor's door, waiting for someone to open it. Thankfully, it was the maid who asked his name and led him into the warm, dimly lit room. Who actually used candles in this day and age? 

The twilight made him even drowsier, so he pressed his hands into his eyes in a futile attempt to focus on the task at hand.

“James, what a... surprise.”

Oswald somehow looked even more tired despite his immaculate appearance, with shadows under his eyes and cheekbones more prominent than usual. The fur on his coat added volume to his figure, but didn't hide the fact that he wasn't fed well in Arkham. 

“Where is Valeska?” Jim knew the question was wrong the moment he asked it, too rude, too harsh, too sudden. That would never work on Oswald, not after everything, but he was exhausted and hasty and couldn't think straight. 

“Ah, no apologies as usual, I see.” Oswald turned and headed towards the dining table, leaning against it. “I have no idea, Jim. We weren't exactly on friendly terms.”

“He was seen two streets from here, Oswald. Don't lie to me.” 

Penguin's chin shot up at these words and he limped closer to Jim, all hurt pride and indignation.

“And why would I do that, Jim? Oh, maybe because you wouldn't believe me anyway? Because you'd still pull whatever strings you did to get me sentenced to that hell of a place all over again? Don't lie to you! Last time I did just that I got accused of something I told you I hadn't done!” 

Jim knew he was right and that hurt. He let Sofia lead him into this, got tangled in their mutual lies and couldn't see the truth when it was staring him right in the face. That didn't help at all, so he did the only thing he knew how to do with Oswald.

He grabbed the lapels of his velvet jacket and pulled him closer.

“Listen, Penguin,” Jim spat in his face, “your petty grievances don't really matter when that maniac is on the loose. You told me Gotham's your home once and now you're unleashing Jerome on her. Either you tell me where he's hiding and what you know of his plans, or…”

Oswald's face was pure amusement. It wasn't supposed to be. He should have been scared, or hateful, or angry. Not amused. 

And then Jim noticed it too, his treacherous fingers caressing the smooth material of Oswald's jacket, tenderly, almost...

Lovingly. 

“I'm dead serious, Oswald,” he said, trying to regain his balance. “Stop smirking.”

Oswald raised his eyes, full of uncharacteristic merriment, to look right at him and said:

“Make me.”

Jim wasn't sure how it happened. One moment he was angry and self-righteous and trying to intimidate the worst - the best - criminal in Gotham into caving in and giving up some information. The next he was kissing said criminal, cupping his face with one hand and stroking the collared fur with another. 

Moaning. God, did it feel good to finally do that. 

Oswald was the one to break the kiss to Jim's unending disappointment. The gangster squinted at him and smiled. 

“You're being very persuasive today, old friend. I may remember something useful, but I think I'll need some more... persuasion.”

Jim laughed and was surprised by the sound of it. He didn't remember when was the last time he felt so light. 

“That could be arranged.” He pressed his forehead against Oswald's and closed his eyes. “After we both sleep for at least 10 hours.” He lowered his arms, putting them around Oswald's slender frame, drawing him into a hug. “Can I stay?” 

Jim Gordon, the captain of the GCPD, had no idea how that would ever work. The only thing he knew for sure was that he never wanted to get out of Oswald's arms ever again and everything could be damned for all he cared. He followed Oswald without thinking twice when he took his hand and led him somewhere deep into the house and thought that everything was going to be all right now.


End file.
